Olivier Lenheim
- CS2 = - CS1 = }} |-|Zero/Ao = |-|Sky = - SC EVO= - FC EVO= }} |-|Others = |imgtype = 1 |kana = オリビエ・レンハイム |gallery = Yes |quotes = Yes |relationships = Yes |fullname = Olivert Reise Arnor (オリヴァルト・ライゼ・アルノール) |romaji = Olibie Renhaimu Orivaruto Raize Arunōru |alias = Debaucherous Prince (放蕩皇子) |age = 25 (FC/SC) 26 (3rd) 27 (Ao/CS/Akatsuki) 29 (CS3) |race = Human |gender = Male |hair = Blonde |birth = Erebonian Empire |weapon = Orbal Gun |affiliation = Thors Military Academy Erebonian Empire |occupation = Musician (self-proclaimed) First Crown Prince Thors Academy Chairman (former) |relatives = Dreichels Reise Arnor (ancestor) Orthros Reise Arnor (removed ancestor) Lucius Reise Arnor (ancestor) Gunnar Reise Arnor (ancestor) Albert Reise Arnor (ancestor) ---- Eugent Reise Arnor III (father) Ariel Lenheim (biological mother) Priscilla Reise Arnor (stepmother) Alfin Reise Arnor (younger half-sister) Cedric Reise Arnor (younger half-brother) Scherazard Harvey (wife) |orbment = Mirage |game = Trails in the Sky + EVO Trails in the Sky SC + EVO Trails in the Sky the 3rd + EVO Ao no Kiseki + EVO Trails of Cold Steel Trails of Cold Steel II Trails of Cold Steel III |others = Ys VS. Sora no Kiseki: Alternative Saga |seiyuu = Takehito Koyasu (JP) Troy Baker (ENG/'FC/SC') Matthew Mercer (ENG/'Cold Steel')}} CS3 = |-|CS2 = |-|CS1 = |-|SC = Olivier Lenheim is one of the main characters in trilogy. As the series continues towards the ' Cold Steel' trilogy, he becomes one of the Trails Series central characters. His true identity is Olivert Reise Arnor, the eldest prince of the Erebonian Empire but illegitimate being born from a commoner mother. He is rarely seen without his aide and bodyguard, Mueller Vander. Profile Appearance Olivert appears with a tall blonde hair with purple eyes. In his official art, he is usually depicted as carrying either his orbal pistol, a red rose, or both. As Olivier, he has long hair worn loosely to his shoulders, and wears a fancy white coat with blue highlights and a red necktie scarf. He wears green pants and knee-high light brown boots. As Prince Olivert, he ties his hair back in a ponytail. His clothing colors are inverted from when he dresses as Olivier, as he wears an elegant red coat with a white necktie scarf. He wears a blue tunic under the coat. The coat has golden shoulder epaulets and black and gold outlines. He wears white pants and dark brown boots that go up to either his knees or his thighs, depending on the series. Personality Olivier presents himself as eccentric, cheerful, and carefree in most situations. He likes to flirt with people, and will flirt with anyone he finds attractive. He often acts immature, causing many people to think him an idiot and underestimate or overlook him. Olivier seems to enjoy deliberately provoking others, particularly Estelle and Mueller, and his unreserved playfulness and lack of concern for social rules frequently get him into trouble and other awkward situations. While he appears indifferent from how others perceive him, he also shows hints of caring about others' opinion about him. However, while he assures Estelle that his seemingly carefree theatricality is not an act, the actual results of his actions reveal that he is capable of making strategic plans, regardless of his apparent foolishness and that he cares a great deal more about things than others believe. For example, he supposedly made an idiotic mistake when he got a job at a restaurant, only to be fired and thrown into jail hours later for not being able to resist drinking an incredibly expensive bottle of wine. However, this ended up reuniting him with the bracers, who were trying to find Cassius Bright, someone Olivier had come to Liberl to find. Additionally, while Estelle frequently scorns Olivier for being an idiot, he is nevertheless shown to be a skilled marksman and orbal arts user, holding his own in many difficult fights, including the notoriously hard Grancel City Martial Arts Competition. As the royal prince, Olivier displays nobility both towards social class and character who refuses to accept a false peace without challenge. He is one to believe all life is precious and "beautiful" as he care greatly about Erebonia, its people, and those outside Empire borders, where he comes to recognize a new goal for his country. One that his people can be proud of the Empire for more than its conquests. After working undercover with Mueller to bring the injustice of Hamel to light, Olivier acknowledges full responsibility as Erebonia's act of cause. His pacifistic ways of settling things conflicts with the chancellor's ambitions through military dictatorship. Character Profile Olivier Reise Arnor is the first-born prince of Erebonian Empire's current emperor -- Eugent Reise Arnor III. He was supposed to be the crown prince of their country but was later declared invalid due to his illegitimate birthright as a half royal- half commoner, and the birth of his younger brother Prince Cedric Reise Arnor. Henceforth, Olivert proceeded to walk a different approach to straighten things in the empire and stayed out of the public eye, thus his nickname, the Debaucherous Prince. After Giliath Osborne was appointed as the new Chancellor of the empire, Olivier started making his move to counter his objectives. He made arrangements to meet Cassius Bright at Liberl by disguising himself in the name of Olivier Leinheim '''and in a false marriage to the kingdom's heiress. He also met the two Bright childrens and their friends in his venture. He accompanied them in his own whimsical way throughout the Coup d'état incident to the calamity that shook all over Liberl. After learning things and experienced more in Liberl, he finally had words with Cassius, Olivert began to take prominent action as Chairman of the Thors Military Academy, putting various plans into action in order to attempt the "winds of change" across his country. The result was later known as Class VII, a still socio-political experiment class comprised of students regardless if birth and social classes in his effort to topple the most common misunderstanding of both social standing of the empire. He also raised funds to construct the Courageous, a second Arseille-class orbalship created by the collaboration of Zemuria's three orbal industry giants and the Roer Institute of Science. Olivier's intention was then to signify his retaliation against the ways of the Blood and Iron Chancellor. The ship had its maiden flight in October s. 1204 and first commandeered by '''Viscount Victor S. Arseid '''while serving as an Imperial Family ship. During the events of the October Campaign, the Courageous was nicknamed by the Noble Alliance as the '''Crimson Wings that also served as the neutral faction's mothership in the course of the war. Its usage in the war became vital to both the neutral faction and the Imperial Army. After the Civil War ended, Osbourne took control of the entire Empire in a “winner-take-all” fashion by furthering the territorial expansion of annexing Crossbell and North Ambria. In addition to the Vander family being dismissed of their protective duties, Olivert came to understand that his authority has weakened. S.1206. Olivier has yet to back down and continues to stand against the Blood and Iron Chancellor, by mobilizing within the Empire along with "friends" through personal connections inside and outside of the Empire. After learning of the full-fledged conversion of the Thors Main Campus, he proposes the establishment of the Leeves II Campus, a new nest for the new Class VII as a final "act of resistance". Trivia *He is the first of the recurring characters to appear since Michel Lap Haven of the Gagharv Trilogy series, being one of the characters to recur the most. *He is the only character to transition back and forth between costumes in later installments. * According to a Heimdallr citizen in Chapter IV of Trails of Cold Steel I, Prince Olivert graduated at the top of his class at Thors. * A civilian in Heimdallr during Chapter IV in Trails of Cold Steel claims there is a rumor that says that as a child, Olivert was totally unaware that he was a member of the Imperial family. * According to Olivert, he is known by some "unscrupulous individuals" as the Debaucherous Prince. *Of all his recurring appearances, only Zero no Kiseki was Olivier absent. References Category:Male Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Gunner Category:Musicians Category:Master Arts Wizard Category:Recurring Characters Category:Thors Academy Alumni Category:Party Members Category:Trails Characters Category:Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Zero to Ao Kiseki Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Royalty Figures Category:Main Characters